No Boundaries
by Invader Catara
Summary: In an escape from death, Zim uses a device to enter a different universe, and Dib comes along. In this new world, Zim is busy completing an experiment for ultimate power. They meet someone new, Cleo, and she gets caught in the middle of things.no zadr. OC
1. Escape

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic so I need lots of reviews to know whether or not I should continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did it would still be on TV. **

**Well anyway, read and review! Thanks- Invader Catara**

"Piggy! Piggy, where are you?" Zim was in his labs experimenting with his ideas for ultimate DOOM! Nothing new, so to say. Gir was currently running around like a crazed maniac on chocolate. Apparently his rubber pig went missing and he needed him to help him make waffles.

"GIR! Quiet! I am trying to concentrate!"

"Ba-But my piggy is missing!" he sobbed. Now surrounded by a shallow pool of his tears, he let Zim speak.

"Did you check in your head? That's where you found it last time."

Sure enough, when he lifted up the top of his head and reached inside, he found a little pink pig. "Let's go Pig! We gonna make some waffles!" Zim just shrugged _them_ off, and went back to testing a holographic projector he created.

He was about to try and create a better disguise (hopefully one with a nose and ears) when the screen above started blinking a bright red. On it beamed the Irken military symbol. "Incoming message from The Massive- urgent," his computer said dully.

Zim answered to see Red and Purple looking at him, amused.

"Uh, Zim, we would like to inform you that we will be taking a stop on planet Earth," Red started.

Zim stared, questioningly.

"and we'll be picking you up."

Zim was obviously confused.

"Have I upset you with the mission, my Tallest?" Zim asked.

"Well, sort of. You are to be put on trial."

"For what!?" Zim blurted out. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Everything. You're going on trial for everything you have done that hurt the Irken Empire. They will decide what to do with you from there. Three days. That's how long you have till we stop by."

"But…..uh…what about my mission? I know more about earth than any other Irken. No one else is suited to take my place," Zim said desperately, searching for a way out of this situation.

Purple laughed, choking on a jelly-donut. Red elbowed him and he spit it back up, still laughing.

"Yeah, well Zim, we should of told you a long time ago but….."

"You're mission was given to you for a planet that wasn't supposed to exist.," Red finished for a 'now hysterically laughing' Purple.

Zim understood what this meant. He stared at his feet while Tallest Red spoke.

"So, see you in exactly three days time. Be there or we'll be forced onto the job of hunting you down and choosing your fate for ourselves," he said with a wry smile plastered onto his face. Without another word, the transmission was cut.

Zim was frozen in fear on the same spot for some time, that is until Gir barged in screaming "Taco man!" Once Zim's mind was back in what he thought was reality, he started to get a little, well, crazy (if there was possibly a level up from his original craziness).

"I can't go Gir! I…I just can't! I'll be killed! Have my squideelyspooch ripped out! Sent to Foodcourtia!" he was breathing heavily as Gir sat there giggling. He was clueless, of course.

"I have to find a way out of this…..Wait! Maybe I can acquire some cloaking technology from the Dib-stink's house! YES! I have no time to make my own." He was mumbling. Really, really fast. Gir thought it was funny, and he started laughing. Zim shot him a death glare as he walked away, heading upstairs so he could leave.

* * *

Sneaking into Dib's yard, he walked up to a side window and quietly lifted it open. "Inferior humans and their weak defenses." After climbing into the house, he quickly made his way down into the lab. There were numerous devices lingering around the room, most covered in dust and mold. He skimmed through the labels, but a certain remote-type-thingy caught his eye. It was labeled "Universal Transporter- Untested".

He plucked the machine from the shelves to get a better look. It was about the size of a television remote and had multiple buttons and levers on it. He pressed the blue ON button and a guide appeared on the screen. Zim read through it, awe-struck.

He could use this; to get away; from not only the Tallest but the Dib-beast too. Not to mention this stupid filthy dirt ball called Earth.

He stuck it into his PAK and headed out the room, grabbing another tool, too. He let out a cackle of success (very creepily) and snuck back out, unnoticed.

* * *

The next morning Zim was completely out of it. At skool, he paid no attention to anyone, not even Dib and his pointless "Alien" remarks. Ms. Bitters got so annoyed when Zim didn't answer her question on 'why the Earth will be doomed if he doesn't pay attention', that she threatened to put him in the underground classroom. At that point, he snapped out of his thoughts and flipped out.

"What's your problem, lady?! Can't you tell I'm busy thinking, unlike your weak human mind?! I don't need to listen to your crap right now!" The class stared, afraid that Ms. Bitters would take out her anger on one of them instead. "Besides, after tomorrow, I wont be seeing you stinky filth monsters again," he finished with a growl. Ms bitters just slumped back into her chair. NO kid had ever stood up to her, EVER. Or at least not in the same words. It was intimidating.

Zim left the skool in a good mood, well, for him at least. After making calculations in his head he concluded that his oh-so-brilliant plan should work. He didn't expect what was going to happen, though. Not at all.

Dib, as always, was suspicious. After hearing Zim's remark earlier that day, he decided to follow the alien to his base and hide out there. At least until he found out what was up with him.

_Did he say he was leaving?! Maybe he finally gave up, but no, that's not like him at all._

He followed Zim as quietly as he could, flinching at any and every noise he made; afraid of blowing his cover. He spent the majority of the walk hiding in bushes, behind trees and behind trash cans. He didn't realize it, but he was making himself look like one of those fake spies from the movies. He got a few nasty stares from the random people walking the streets, too. Everyone thought he was crazy, so they didn't even bother asking. Dib didn't think that anyone would ever accept him for who he is, but hey, you don't know until it happens.

Zim walked past those oh-so-creepy gnomes and into his house, just in time to be greeted by his insane SIR unit. When he went inside, he plopped onto the couch to watch the Scary Monkey Show with Gir. Dib watched through the window for anything peculiar. Eventually, he became so bored out of his mind that he held a conversation with himself about Chickenfoot.

_Isn't Zim supposed to be preparing for whatever horrible thing he'll be doing 'tomorrow'? _

Dib fell asleep in the front yard, and those evil little demented garden gnomes dragged him out and onto the sidewalk. Surprisingly, even though he had been slammed onto the concrete, he still didn't wake up. He must've been watching too much mysterious mysteries the night before. That or maybe he was just unconscious.

* * *

After the Scary Monkey Show marathon was over, Zim got up off the couch and went down the secret entrance under his desk. He was going to the testing area of his labs. There, he took out the two devises he stole from Dib's lab. He was planning on trying them out ahead of time. He fiddled with the numerous buttons on the universal transporter and then pointed it at a certain rubber pig. He pulled a small red lever, backed up twenty feet, and the pig disappeared in a flash of white light. It would be sent at random to another universe.

He laughed triumphantly to see that it worked. He knew it did, because he had a tracking device on the pig. The reading on it said that there was a signal, but the coordinates were unknown to the computer's system. That, of course, was impossible; if it was on this Earth the computer could find it. If it was anywhere in this universe, it could find it, to be exact.

He was about to test the other tool on Gir when something hit him. Mentally, that is. No muffins were involved.

He had yet another idea, and it was..."Brilliant!" His smile widened as he shot the idea through his mind. It was perfect. The only problem is that he didn't have enough time to test it on just anyone. He would have to use himself as the test subject, this time. It was more of a long-term project. Besides, why would he want to test it on anybody else? This could gain him the revenge on the Tallest that he so desperately wanted. But it would have to wait till he figured out to move back and forth between this new place he was going to and his own universe. That might take a while, since the transporter sends you at random.

Oh-well. He would just get the supplies and complete this new task in the morning. It was an amazing idea, or at least amazing that it might just work. If he didn't perform the injection just right, it would fail, and he could die. He knew this, ironically.

He wastrying to _escape_ death, right?

But it was too much of an opportunity to pass up. Plus, if he performed it on someone else, and it worked, they might just become powerful enough to overthrow him. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

After he had his little idea, he went back upstairs and sat down on his couch. The TV was off, and Gir had disappeared to who-knows-where. Everything was quiet. It was that same kind of silence as when the electric goes out after you just got finished watching a scary movie. Yeah, that kind.

Zim was smiling. It was a wicked, evil smile.

He just sat there, thinking about all of the power he could get if this new plan goes well. With these _stupid_ humans out of the way, as well as the Tallest, he could do anything he wanted. He would have no boundaries.

* * *

The Tallest would be coming tomorrow, so he had to finish preparing today, preferably in the morning, just in case they didn't trust him enough to stay put. He would like to leave today, too. He just couldn't risk staying last minute. He knew how mad they would be if he attempted escape while they were there. Not that they wouldn't enjoy tracking him down to do what they please with him. They would torture him if they caught him in the middle of his runaway attempt. They would, and had every right to, torture him to death.

Brushing away the thoughts of his own doom, he walked through the kitchen to the door. He gave Gir an unaproving glare and shook his head before leaving. He was pouring soap and bits of bacon into his waffle mix. There were bubbles all over the place, and he was singing the Doom Song.

"Gir! I'm going for a walk, and you better have this place cleaned up before I get back!" Gir wasn't paying attention, nor did he care. Heck, he didn't even bother asking why Zim wasn't going to skool and why he wasn't even wearing his disguise. He knew telling Gir to clean up was pointless, but hey, it was worth a shot. He walked out the door and started off in the opposite direction of skool. He didn't really care that he wasn't in disguise at this point. He wouldn't see any of these_ filthy_ earth-pigs again after today, right? Maybe, if possible, the humans were a little less '_filthy_' and '_stupid_' where he would be going.

* * *

Dib woke up shortly after hearing Zim's yelling. Some random black and white dog walked by and Dib realized something: he smelled like dog piss. "Shit!" he whispered under his breath as he got up. He quickly jumped up and hid behind a bush in just enough time to escape Zim's view.

Soon after Zim walked by, Dib started to follow him, from a safe distance, that is. He was still half-asleep, so some of his thoughts were a little, well, off.

_So I was right! He must be up to something serious if he would skip skool. Skipping skool could get people suspicious. That could blow his cover. Whatever he's doing must be worthwhile, for Zim at least. I'd be able to confront and expose him if there were enough people, but the place seems stranded. _

After a few minutes of walking and hiding, he was totally awake. That's when he finally realized that for some reason, Zim wasn't wearing his _cheap-looking_ disguise.

_What, is he crazy?! Well, yeah, but that's not my point. Does he **want **to blow his cover? It doesn't make any sense! Maybe he **is **leaving. But why? Did he give up and decide to move onto another planet? Is he sick!? What the hell is up with this?_

Off in the distance, Dib could see some kid on a bike coming this way. Disguise or not, Zim turned right and headed towards the kid. Dib, though confused, laid low and didn't do anything about it. He needed to know what this is all about, and maybe this kid will help provide some answers.

* * *

_Zim's POV_

There, a little way off, I saw the first answer to my problem. I needed some DNA for my experiment, and this kid made the mistake of being late for skool. Wonderful.

The kid on the bike seemed to be a human male, maybe a year or two older than the Dib-stink. From my observations, this Earth-pig-boy was very popular among the other students, and he had a reputation for being late.Who says Zim does not pay attention at skool **now**_?_

The boy was riding fast, and they would soon come face to face. He already knew how to stop an Earth-bike. As the kid came closer, I picked up a nice sized rock. The boy's eyes became wide as he saw me, and he started to slow down. Just to be sure he would stop, I aimed, and the rock flew through the air, hitting the target. He fell unconscious and lay on the ground sprawled out like a dead chicken. He _was_ still alive, though. At least I didn't kill him, right? See? Zim can be nice if he feels like it.

Anyway, I took out my pair of scissors and a small round plastic container. I lifted up the filthy human's head and turned to my dark red scissors. I carefully snipped off some of his hair and stuffed it into my container. That was all I needed, but just for fun, I clipped off a few more chunks. "Have fun with your new hair human-dirt-pig!" I yelled, laughing at the foolish looking boy.

He started to wake up, and seeing me, he scrambled back onto his bike a rode off, just missing a tree. "Fear me! I AM ZIM!" I yelled in response to his reaction.

I put the plastic container into my PAK, and started making my way home.

* * *

Dib was too freaked out to go help the kid. Besides, he was pretty sure that same dude gave him a wedgie last Tuesday. He deserved to look like an idiot too for once in his life. He he he.

Dib still had no idea what the whole cut-off-the-hair thing was all about. All he knew was that it was freaky. Very, very, freaky. Well, Dib truly didn't care how much skool he was missing (his day would have been horrible anyway), so he decided to follow Zim back to his base.

When he got there Zim _ran_ inside. From outside the odd-looking house, Dib could hear what sounded like numerous mechanical tools, like drills and such, but surely that wasn't what he was using when he had all of his Irken technology. After about ten minutes of listening to that crap, it was silent. At first Dib thought of going to look inside, but what he heard stopped him in his tracks.

There were screams, screams of pain. And they were... they were coming from Zim. Dib flinched at the agonizing screams. Those screams, though, after some time, started to mold into an cruel and evil laughter. "Yes! I am ALIVE! I didn't die! Gir! Come here!"

Dib ducked behind a gnome as Zim and Gir exited the house. They each held a sort of... remote like thing. They were both different. Zim actually had two, but promptly put the one into his PAK upon leaving the house. They both stood in front of the base, and Zim yelled to Gir, even though he was standing right next to him.

"Gir! Push the Big Red Button!"

"This one?"

"No Gir, that's orange."

"THIS ONE!?"

"Yes Gir."

The insane little robot pushed the button and the house; it started to fold, into a tiny little square. The wires came out from the neighboring houses and shrunk down into the puny box. It was about the size of a brick now, and just as heavy.

Dib watched the whole thing in amazement. But then, he heard something very peculiar. There was a really loud humming noise, and he looked up into the baby blue sky. There was a HUGE ship floating above the area. It was all different shades of a purplish-red color and had what looked like an Irken symbol on it.

Zim shrieked. "THEY'RE HERE! NOOOOO! It's the Massive Gir! They're here early!" He screamed as his hands moved at a steadfast pace across his remote, pushing various buttons.

The sound from the ship was getting unbearable, and the wind was picking up. Zim picked up his mini-house and held his feet steady on the ground, to keep the wind from knocking him over. Dib was holding onto his gnome which didn't fold away as the house did.

Then, Zim pulled down the lever.

Dib screamed.

Zim saw him and yelled for him to leave, but the wind was to loud and he couldn't hear anyway.

Besides, it was too late now.

A huge white light flashed and everything within a ten foot radius disappeared. Including Dib.

**SO THERE YA GO! My first chappy. Please review, and tell me if you like it or not. cause if i don't get some "i like it" reviews, i might dump the story, and i didn't even get to the good part yet! So thanks for reading and remember: Beware the floating ham! please review.**


	2. New World

**Hello!! Thank you -Aneera- and Ranekaera for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim.**

**Please Enjoy. and review. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**ZIM"S POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! VAMPIRE PIGGY!!"

"Gir will you shut your trap!!" I screamed in reply to his obnoxious yelling.

"It's just a squirrel," I continued, "And a weird looking one at that."

When I finally got to my senses, I got up to look around. Dib was lying in the grass, drooling, about five feet away. Retard. Gir? He was chasing the "vampire pig" up a tree.

I knew that it would look different here, but this is crazy! Everything is, well, 3D. And where exactly the heck am I, anyway!? Everything is so, peaceful. Hmmph. I hate it already.

I was surrounded by trees and benches. Must be a park. Eager to leave, I pulled Gir out of the tree, and started to quietly make my way to what I thought was some kind of city or town off in the distance. The majority of it was hidden from view by the trees, but I could just manage to make out few small buildings along the tree line. I was walking away, when I heard Dib yell, stopping me in my tracks. Now what am I going to do? If he follows me I could get exposed. I don't know how gullible people are here.

* * *

"Where the hell am I! Zim, what did you do!" Dib stared at me and squinted his eyes.

"What is up with this? I didn't ask for this. Why did you take me here?" he whispered.

I just shook my head and shot a disapproving glare.

"It wasn't my fault you followed me. You could be at your house right now, watching your filthy television in your filthy home. But no, you had to follow the alien, and you just had to stay put when I told you get away. It's too late now. No going back. You'll have to fend for yourself."

I smiled that wicked smile of success. This time it wasn't my fault and he knew it. he could only blame himself.

Dib stared at his feet as I started to walk away. I was headed towards the town, to find a place to put my house. As I walked up the bank leading to the buildings. Dib stopped me once more. This time he started to plead.

"Please, just _please_ tell me what's going on and i'll tell you an important bit of information in exchange!?"

"Ok, but you tell me first."

Dib wasn't in the mood to argue over stupid little things like who'd go first, so he answered.

"You won't survive here if you don't have a disguise." His words were dry and emotionless. The trip here must've weakened him. Even though they lacked the "you idiot" sarcasm, those words hit me like a one of Red's lasers.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I reached into my PAK. I took out the hologram projector that I recently put together and switched it on. A white screen with blue lettering appeared. I took out the devises pencil and touched the letters in response to the disguises that would fit my biological structure.

I noticed Dib was still standing there, expectantly, so I decided to explain while I worked.

"You see, Dib-stink, I came across a certain devise that can, well, transport me into other universes. I wanted to test it out, and with permission from my _Tallest_, I prepared to come here, and all went well until you came along. It was too late to force you to leave myself, I couldn't stop the machine, and apparently you don't hear screams telling you to leave very well, so I really couldn't do anything to stop you from coming. Got it?" Lying about the Tallest hurt, after what they did to him. Or at least lying about his devotion to them was.

He shook his head.

"If I'm such a pain in the ass why didn't you send me back yet?"

"Simple. Because I can't. I don't have a clue how or_ if_ it could send you back. For now, you'll just have to deal with it. I for one will be starting a new life here, and i recommend you go find a place of your own, as far away as possible if you don't mind."

* * *

I started walking again, now suiting a new disguise. It actually had a nose and ears, and peach colored skin. In fact, I faintly resembled the boy I collected the DNA sample from yesterday. "This new look might just work out for me," and said to myself, proud that I could look normal for once. But from some of the reactions I got from the human females, you'd think I had two heads. They just stared at me. It was really creepy. So far I only met one who didn't stare.

I was walking down the street with Gir, who was in his new and improved dog suit, when some random human girl yelled out to me.

"Are you new here? You look lost." She had brown hair and was wearing a green tank top with tan shorts. She was walking with her friend, who, like all of the others he had met, was staring.

I was about to throw an insult at her for thinking that I, the Mighty Zim, was lost. But I suppose it _was _true. I kept the insults to myself.

Walking up to her, I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at Gir. She looked confused. Green _is_ a normal dog color, right?

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Zim."

"Nice! That explains the green dog." She said, nudging her friend in the waist.

The creepy staring girl glanced at the dog and started cracking up and fell to the ground, laughing.

"I don't get it," I started, but she finished for me.

"Oh don't worry, she has issues," she said, pointing at her friend.

"There's a house for rent back that-a-way she said pointing to her left, and... some random kid staring at us over there," she said, confused.

Distracted, she started to walk towards Dib, who was across the street, but I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so that she'd finish what she had been saying. Dib must've saw this, and he started making his way over.

I started the conversation back up, before he could get there. I had her tell me where the stores were and were there was entertainment. It didn't take that long. Apparently the town wasn't as big as I thought it would be.

Dib came over and shot me an I-despise-you stare, before he started asking questions. He didn't confront me, so apparently he was trying to make a good first impression. She seemed to get tense when she found out his name, and she looked at the two of us before shrugging off whatever it was she could've been thinking.

The girl's friend just randomly disappeared, thank god. The laughing was getting on my nerves.

I just stood there, for no reason, crossing my arms. I was listening to the human's conversation, it was something about school and grades. I could care less about the human filth school, but then again, maybe it's actually educational here. I might be able to learn something about this odd-looking place.

After ten minutes of standing there with nothing to do I got bored and when _I_ was just about ready to leave, I saw _her_ start walking away, waving back at me and the Dib human.

She yelled "Bye! See you at school!" and hopped on her metalic red bike, riding out of the town on a long road surrounded by farmland. Guess she doesn't live around here.

Then I realized I hadn't caught her name. "Hey! What's your name?!" I screamed, but it was pointless, she was too far off.

I looked at Dib and he shrugged.

He walked away, and I just watched the girl ride off. Great. The first person I actually had a friendly conversation with here and I don't have a clue what her name is. Then again, why do I need human friends? Zim needs no one. I mean _I_ need no one. I have to stop talking in third person.

Once I was sure she didn't plan on turning around, I walked off to the outskirts of town to find a flat area of open land.

There was only a little space, but I found an area without trees in the "park" area. I walked around to inspect the land. There was a river a small way off, so other than the chance of it flooding, this seemed like a good place to set up. It was private, and yet still close to town.

There was a hiking trail along the river that connects two sides of town. The park and small forest I'm in must be somewhere near the middle. Of course there's a main road on the opposite side of the park, too.

Heck, I should just go buy a map.

Well, anyways, I set down the brick sized house I retrieved from my PAK and handed Gir the remote.

"Gir! Push the Red button!"

"Okie-dokie!" he stood there, dumbfounded.

"This one'" I said pointing to the HUGE, _very_ hard to miss, red button.

"I had no idea," Gir said.

I watched him very slowly put his finger to the button.

"Gir! This isn't one of the filthy human soap operas! You don't need to drag everything on and on! Just push the stinkin..."

He finally pushed the button, and the house unfolded and enlarged till it was at a normal size. It looked different here. It didn't stand out as much. Heck, in town there were a few yellow and light blue houses!

* * *

After I got the base situated, I headed in the direction of the "library", leaving Gir at home. I had to do some research on this planet _there_, since my computer has no information on this place yet.

I opened up the huge double-doors, and walked over to a section with laptops available for use. I sat down at a table with an orange laptop, and promptly turned it on and accessed the internet. I looked up the Earth's geography and found it fairly similar to the "other" Earth.

When I typed in government, though, it was a whole different story. It was very, very complex. As was the technology.

Yet, with all of this knowledge to aqquire, I couldn't help but resist the urge, and I found myself typing in the word_ Irken._

After the computer finished loading, and I turned my head from the window I was looking out of back to the screen, I froze in my seat.

Images and websites all sporting a similar name, a familiar name. Too familiar.

My squeedily-spooch must've turned inside out. Oh Shit.

* * *

**Well there you have it: Chapter 2!! PLEASE REVIEW! it rhymes! **

**Ok then. I feel like announcing this for no reason but It is 12:22 am and i have chocolate!  
If you don't know why that's a bad thing than read the second warning in bold on my profile.  
THANK YOU FOR READING PEOPLES!! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SEND THE FLOATING HAM TO COME AND GET YOU IN THE NIGHT!! thankyaverymuch! bye!**


	3. Discovery

**Hey waz up! Hope you'll like the chapters so far, but first:  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!! - in case you haven't noticed the "new" universe Zim, Dib and Gir came to is ours.  
OK then. Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim or our universe. Though that would be pretty cool.  
FREE ICE CREAM FOR ALL !!**

* * *

**Zim's POV**

I was staring down at the screen, awe-struck.

The pictures, the articles, the _merchandise. _They all had a similar title.

Invader Zim.

I couldn't believe it. My life, all of my struggles and success, was written down and put into stupid human television. There were pictures of me and Dib fighting, Gir with his rubber pigs, and Gaz with her game slave. Even Tallest Red and Purple. It was all there. My whole life, along with Dib's, Gir's, and Gaz's put into words for everyone to see. The horror.

I can't go back to my old universe. Or go to a different one, for that matter. I have no idea how. I didn't expect this! Even if I did find a way to go back, I'll be killed. They're probably searching all of Earth for me right about now. I'm a criminal, a defect. A disgrace to the Irken Empire.

Everyone on this planet knows everything about me, and if they're as smart as they look compared to my old home, they'll figure out who I am eventually.

There's only one thing I _can _do. And it doesn't include self destructing, thank you very much.

* * *

I ran out of the library, leaving the computer as is. People stared at me as I ran down the street.

I didn't care that I looked like an idiot stink bag, not after learning that my life was made up by some fool who felt like ruining my life. But now...now he can't do anything to decide what I do during my life. I'm in his world now, and he doesn't have a clue, whoever he is. I get to make the rules, now. Even if I do leave this universe someday, it won't matter. I've already altered it, haven't I? Yes, yes I have.

That doesn't mean I should give away my identity, though. I heard about how this government treats paranormal issues. I don't need the end of my life to be a big fat lie or supposed "hoax" in the history books. I don't need any more disappointment. I've had enough of that for a lifetime.

I ran down the dirt path leading to my base, and almost knocked down the door upon entering. Gir was on the couch watching some weird show called Dora the Explorer, and he was singing along with it. It had a monkey in it, but the show was abnormally happy. I guess they don't have the Scary Monkey Show here. Not that this is any better. Ick. It's too happy.

Once I got inside, I was down on the floor panting like a dog. I guess I ran to fast. Beside's it's not like I could use the spider legs from my PAK ,or anything like that.

After I calmed down I went down into the labs, where it was quiet, and reached into my PAK and took out the other devise I got from Dib's house's lab. It had something to do with "selective amnesia". I forgot I had it until the incident in the library.

I flipped on the power switch, and read the gray letters marked onto the light blue screen.

It explained that by typing in a certain subject, you could delete a person's knowledge on it. You _could _use it at a larger scale, though. That was my plan.

The only person it wouldn't take effect on would be Dib, since a large chunk of the information was about himself. It couldn't erase very personal memories like that, because it was way more than one subject. It would take days to erase his memory. I don't have that kind of time. And people would get suspicious if he went missing for a week and came back with no memory. Besides, it'll be fun watching him struggle to start a new life here.

Of course it wouldn't take effect on me or Gir either. Or any non-human living creature for that matter.

While I was down in the labs, I set the piece of tech so that it would erase any memory related on anything based off of the TV show Invader Zim.

After that, I took the little tool upstairs and walked outside. I set the location to worldwide and pressed the code onto the screen that would activate it.

13172

I sat it down on the ground so it could do it's job, by emitting sound waves to high for a human to hear and detecting a satelite to use. Then I walked inside to take a look at this new monkey show. That horrible happy monkey.

The devise could take up to a day to complete erasing everyone's memory on the single subject, simply because there are so many people. So I decided to just sit back and wait. I took the remote from Gir who was so into the show that he barely noticed until I changed the channel.

He started to cry, but shut his mouth when he saw himself and minimoose on TV. I cringed in disgust. Why did it have to be my life? Why couldn't Ms. Bitters have her own show. I wonder if she's dead yet, anyway. She's been my teacher for how many years? Well, I came to Earth when Dib was eleven, and now he's fifteen, so it's been four years. She could've died the day I left for all I know. Good ridden.

My frown tuned to a grin as I noticed that my life on the screen was flickering on and off. I'd remember everything, it wouldn't change my past. It's just that now, _now_ I could walk the streets without worries that I'll be confronted by someone other than Dib. Who would believe _him, _anyway_?_

* * *

The next day, a Sunday, I decided to check out the local stores and see what kind of food they had here.

Gir couldn't come, because they wouldn't allow dogs into the store. He had to wait outside.

I was putting some taco shells into the cart I had to push, when I ran into someone.

"Oww! What's your _problem_ Zim?" Dib screamed at me.

"Hey! I thought I told you to go find a living somewhere else, dim wit." I whispered back, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

He was wearing a red tag on his shirt that read "Hi I'm Dib". I looked from that to his shirt that read 'Joe's Minimarket' in big red lettering.

He shrugged and started walking away. Before he was out of view, though, he turned around and lipped "I'm watching you," and frowned.

I turned to the opposite direction and headed for the checkout counter. I had bought as much of the food that I found that my squieedily-spooch could withstand, and some food for Gir, too. The check totaled about thirty-four Earth-monies. I handed the cash to the cashier and left with the bags in my hands. I left the cart inside, but I left too soon for anyone to yell at me telling me to put it away. Like I cared.

I've been getting my money from a cloning machine in my base. I'm surprised the filthy human government here hasn't figured it out yet. It is a big risk I'm taking, but hey, it's better than wasting my time getting a job at some fast food place or something.

I wouldn't have any time to track my experiments.

Or at least I wouldn't have any time if I go to this new "school" _and_ have a job.

I have to prepare for tomorrow, my first day going there. It's May here, so there's only about a month left. I would skip the whole idea of attending classes there, but in this universe, it's mandatory for "_minors_" to get an education. _Hmmph_.

* * *

DIB'S POV

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of like this place. I got a job and I'm staying in a hotel until I can afford to rent. I did some research on this place, and it turns out to be just as good as, _home_.

Home. It's all gone. Gaz, Dad, skool. Gone. I left everything I had. I find it hard to think about it, everything I left behind, but that's only because I feel like...like I abandoned it all.

Here though, it's wonderful. Lots of people are paranormal fanatics and people appreciate mysteries and the unknown. Not everyone, though. There's a ton of skeptics.

It may be easier to fit in here. But it all depends on what the population in this area is like. For now I'll try to lay low, and hopefully blend in. Tomorrow I'll find out what the people here that are my age are like. Oh joy. This 'otta be good.

Today at Joe's Minimarket, where I work, I ran into Zim. At first I didn't realize who it was, because of his newer disguise. He was shopping for food, I think. I didn't pay much attention, so I just walked off. After I gave him a threat, of course.

Where the hell did he get the money to buy food, anyway?!

The only reason I'm not tracking down his base or confronting him in public is because I don't want him to think of me as a threat. To confuse him, that is. Once I get into the swing of things again, I'll strike. Maybe by then I'll find some kids that'll believe me about him being an extraterrestrial. You never know, maybe I can start up a group to help capture and turn him in.

Maybe that girl I met the other day can help. She seemed pretty friendly. And I caught her giving Zim a few suspicious looks, too. And, obviously she has friends. They could help too.

If she'll believe me, than she can convince her friends. She does already know a little bit about me, so it shouldn't be that hard to get her to follow along with my plans to turn Zim into government property. Teeheehehe.

I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out. We are both at the same grade level.

I just hope this works. I know Zim has something up his sleeves. He usually would of snapped by now and at least given me a hint, but he's got to be hiding something important if he has to force himself not to tell. He's been acting weird lately, and he's not talking in third-person anymore. That's very unlike him.

Something's up, and I'm gonna find out what, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!!  
WOO-HOO!!  
Please review my fellow peoples!!  
I don't get it, i've gotten almost thirty-five views (hits) on my story so far and I've only gotten reviews from two people! :O  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE!!**

**THANX! -Invader Catara  
**


	4. Drawings

****

Hello peoples! Sorry for the long delay. Camping and writer's block, enough said.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, but I do own the other characters you will be seeing in this chapter. Like Cleo. And Mr. Bline. And...well you get the point.  
**Got it? Good. NOW READ AND REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!

* * *

**

**Cleo's POV**

It was early, about seven-forty am. I walked through the hallway towards my locker. I opened it and slipped my backpack inside. I grabbed the books I'd needed, and rushed into homeroom, slamming the books onto my desk before running back out of the room to greet my friend as she walked up to her locker.

She ignored me at first, so she was obviously in a bad mood. After I continued to poke her shoulder for a minute or so, she gave in.

"What?! I'm trying to get situated here, if you haven't noticed!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you're tired. You should've gone to sleep earlier," I snapped back.

"You were talking on the phone with me until 'bout one because you were on a sugar high. How am I expected to sleep when you're blabbing on the phone for hours on end about anything that pops into your messed up mind? Huh?!"

"You could of hung up, you know." I grinned at the spark of annoyance in the blue eyes staring back at me.

"Humph. So, what _did_ you want in the first place?" she mumbled, changing the subject.

"Well, I know you're apparently in bad mood, but this will cheer you up." She stared at me blankly, informing me that she doubted whatever I was going to say would make her feel any more energized. Or happy for that matter.

She was wrong.

"You remember those two guys we saw about a week ago?"

"Two? I remember seeing a cute guy with 'flippin green dog, but that's it.

I shrugged. "I do recall you leaving before I left. Maybe you headed home before I talked to the second one."

"Yeah, whatever. So what about...uh...Zim. Yeah, that's his name."

"Well... I saw both of them in the office when I got to school. I don't think they saw me, but what if they end up in our classes? How awesome would that be?"

"Uhh... I think that's becoming highly possible."

I stared at her questionably, and tuned around to see them a few feet behind me, talking to my homeroom teacher, Mr. Blaine.

**Zim's POV**

Of course, on the first day of school I show up and the Dib-stink is there. And even worse, I find out we are in all of the same classes. Why me?! WHY?!

The classes here change every hour, giving us about seven different teachers. I have a homeroom teacher, too, whom I am supposed to report to every morning and at the end of the day. His name is Mr. Blaine. I will also see him for my _history_ classes. A doom ranting, perhaps?

My locker...it's _clean_. Everything here is clean, actually. It's creepy. Aren't schools supposed to be horrible, disease covered death traps? Not here, apparently. This school is so strange compared to the "other" Earth's skool. So...different.

"So you're Zim, correct?" he said as he pointed at me. I nodded in reply.

"And you. You must be Dib," he declared while staring at he boy's strangely shaped hair. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Mr. Blaine, your world history and homeroom teacher. Let's get you settled, shall we?"

All the while he was talking, Dib and I shot each other death glares. What's new?

He led me and Dib into a white classroom covered in brightly colored posters sporting facts and time lines. Mr. Blaine was a fairly tall man with dark brown hair and eyes. He was skinny and very muscular. Overall, a very intimidating figure. Note to self: don't get on his bad side.

Mr. Blaine patted his hand on a desk in the back of the room and nodded at me. I walked over to it and sat down while he got Dib to his desk on the other end of the room. He must be at least semi-smart if he already figured out we're enemies. But not as smart as me, though.

Other students began to file into the room at random. They were all talking loudly about stupid little human past times, like their "Wii" systems, music, soccer, and if I heard right... demolition derbies? Hmmmm. I must attend one of_ those_.

I caught a few people pointing at me and Dib. One Earth-boy came up to me and started talking. An attempt to become my friend, perhaps? Truthfully, I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Yes, yes that's interesting now leave me be!" I declared, eager to rid myself of the annoying little brat. Smelly Earth pig.

The kid gave me a confused look, shrugged and walked back over to his seat.

The desks were very strange, too. the seats were connected to the top of the desk, so you could only get onto the seat from the left side. There are book holders on the bottom of the chairs, too.

Mr. Blaine came over to my desk, and dropped a huge pile of books onto it. I was also given a schedule to follow. I took the books to my cleanlocker, and upon entering the classroom again I noticed something. The voice. It was a familiar voice.

I looked around and saw a girl and her friend two rows up and a few seats down from where I am currently directed to sit at. She had long, curly, brown hair. She looked familiar, as did the other girl.

Aha! The brown haired human female was the one I held a conversation with the other day. I never did learn her name.

She occasionally turned around to look at me or Dib, but other than sharing a few words with her friend every now and then, she quietly sat at her desk drawing, staring into space, or randomly cracking up laughing for no reason. I found it very amusing.

Once everyone was seated, Mr. Blaine motioned for the Dib-beast and I, the Mighty Zim, to make our way to the front of the room. I proudly marched up there and stood, staring at the class, as Dib made his way up, too. While avoiding my angry glares I shot him as he walked, that is.

"Students, I have two new classmates to introduce to you. This is Dib," Mr. Blaine said, nodding his head for him to speak.

"Uh...hi, I'm Dib," he said, searching for something decent to say. "I enjoy paranormal science and... I... well...that's pretty much all I have to say."

Mr. Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Dib sulked back to his seat and let out a sigh of relief that his little "speech" was over with. He hates introductions, and no wonder. He sucks at them. But me, I'm incredible.

The teacher gave a quick glance at the clock above the door before announcing my name. "This here," he said motioning towards me, "is Zim."

"Hello friends! I am _normal_ and want no trouble, so don't bother me _unless_ I give you permission." I grinned, walking back to my seat casually. Brilliant, am I not?!

After sitting back down, I glanced around the room and noticed the brown haired girl whispering to her friend and smiling. The blonde one seemed confused, and looked around, obviously puzzled at what the other had said.

"What are you talking about, I don't remember that?!" the blonde girl replied quite loudly.

"Do you need me to draw a picture? I can't believe this."

"Yeah, sure, draw a picture. Cuz' either you're going crazy or I am, and you _are_ the artist, so draw a piccy and then we'll decide who went brain-dead," she smiled, clearly amused with her friend.

"Ok, prepare to be amazed at my ultimate wisdom," she joked, pulling out a clean piece of paper to draw on.

I turned away, and just sat in my desk for a few minutes, occasionally shooting death glares out at a few girls I caught staring. Stupid humans. At least I haven't been confronted for being an alien, yet.

A loud beeping sound boomed through the speaker system hooked into the wall. We were forced to stand and listen to some "patriotic" music before sitting down. Mr. Blaine then turned on the classroom's television that was suspended from the ceiling so that we could all watch a few of the school's students recite a few daily announcements.

* * *

**Dib's POV**

After the school's daily announcements, we headed to our classes. Unfortunately, Zim and I were stuck with the same classes. What are the chances of that?! But then again, I can't say that the classes weren't interesting.

We started out with Algebra, then we went onto Industrial Technology, Science, Language Arts, and after that, it started to get interesting.

After Language Arts class, we proceeded to our regular art class.

This morning, I had recognized the girl I had talked to the first day I got to this place. She seemed fairly normal, but was smarter than most of the others and occasionally got picked on by the wimps who couldn't even get their homework done. She didn't seem to be bothered by this though, and every now and then would embarrass whoever it was that made fun of her by giving them a nasty comment or ignoring them to the point that they cracked. It was hilarious.

Well, anyway, she had been drawing on some piece of scrap paper on and off throughout the day, and after she completed her assigned art project and had handed it in, she went back to drawing on the sketch paper. About five minutes before we would be dismissed from the class, she finished.

"Tia! Get over here! Now!" she yelled across the room to her friend, oblivious to all of the other classmates.

"What now, Cleo? I'm almost done with my sculpture, so make it quick."

Cleo rolled her eyes and motioned for her friend to look at the picture.

Tia walked over and eyed the multiple drawings on the page.

"Who the heck are _they_?!" she blurted out for all to hear.

Most everyone ignored her yelling, but I had finished my sculpture, as didZim_,_ and we both ended up standing there next to Tia and Cleo, looking down at the picture.

Staring down at it, I saw multiple drawings of Zim (both with and without his disguise), Gaz, Gir (also both with and without his disguise), and I scattered across the page. They resembled what we looked like back in _our_ universe. And they were _good _drawings, too.

She never even met Gaz...Aggh! Maybe she's a universal stalker! Nooooooo!

"I still have no idea what you're talking about!" Tia informed her friend, Cleo.

"What do you mean; we were obsessed with that show. Like, seriously! How can you forget _that?" _she yelled, pointing at a picture of Zim without his disguise. "How?!"

Zim just stood there, his left eye twitching. "It...It didn't work on her? No... Impossible," he mumbled quietly. The girls looked at him oddly and went back to fighting.

I walked backwards to my seat, keeping an eye on them. I was still in shock. If I guess correctly, she knows everything about my past except that it really _is_ me standing in the very same room. This can't end well, can it?

Zim, meanwhile, was shuddering at his seat like a child spooked by a ghost. He was glaring at Cleo, as was I.

Her friend looked around and saw us. She nudged Cleo in the shoulder, and the girl looked towards Zim and promptly shrank down into her seat.

After a few minutes of being in a state of shock, the bell rang, telling us to head down into the cafeteria.

I quickly went to exit the room, I had to speak with Zim.

But before I did, I turned around to see Cleo looking very _innocent_ and _confused _with our sudden hostility.

Sheesh, what am I thinking. She obviously can't be trusted, right? Or maybe it's all a misunderstanding. Oh, I don't know.

But I'll know soon enough, correct?

* * *

**There it is! Chapter number four! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review. If you didn't enjoy it, please review anyway and tell me how you think I could improve my work. Either way PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me hyper! Mwahahahahahaha! REVIEW! REVIEW! CHOCOLATE! REVIEW!  
Thank you and...aghhhhh! Evil Penguins are trying to kill me! AGHHH! They're after my choco tacos! Review before my sock blow up!**


End file.
